


Capgras

by SgtLeppard



Category: Def Leppard, Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youkai, Delusions, Gen, youkai!Steve Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Joe thinks Steve has been replaced by a demon lookalike. That can't be true... right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I have returned with this AU! This time I decided to keep it a bit short and sweet, so it is nowhere near as long as, say, [The Funeral of Serena Westhauser](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9789467) or even [Family Reunions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8735827) [which currently has the highest word count out of all my single chapter stories]
> 
> Once again, feel free to message me about any context in regards to the Touhou AU

Joe wasn't sure when this all started. He guessed it was about two years ago. Something about Steve just seemed... off. He couldn't quite place why and it was strange. It didn't really make sense why he felt Steve was replaced by some sort of... well, demon. What the hell? The rational part of his brain was certain that Steve was the same as always, nothing was different. But another part was almost convinced that Steve wasn't... himself.

Sighing, he flopped backwards in his bed. Two fucking years. He told Sav about it -- conveniently leaving out Steve's name, just in case. According to the bassist, what he was experiencing was called a "Capgras delusion" or some shit. But he was perfectly fine! Ugh, at this point, he's just overthinking it. His brain was playing tricks on him. That's all.

He was close to falling asleep when someone else walked in. He remembered. Steve was his roommate for the night. It's been two years, dammit. He should speak up.

"Hey Steve?"

The guitar player had just sat down on his own bed. He turned towards Joe. "Yeah?"

Joe rolled over so he could see his friend. Familiar and everything. But something was off. He couldn't place what though. "Ever heard of a Capgras delusion?"

Steve hummed, "Sav mentioned it at one point. Is this about your, uh... issue or something?"

Great, Sav told him. _Thanks, asshole._ "Yeah, um..." This was not going to be easy. "This is gonna sound stupid, but... It's you."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Do what now? You think I'm--"

"Well not necessarily," Joe quickly interrupted. "Personally, I think my brain is just playing tricks on me. I've seen a doctor, I'm fine. I just don't get what's going on."

Rolling his eyes, Steve headed for the bathroom. "If I was really replaced by a demon lookalike, I think I'd know."

Somehow, Joe was satisfied with that answer. Sure, that suspicion would continue to nag him, but hopefully it'll stop bothering him so much.

The last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep was the sound of the sink running.

Meanwhile, Steve stared at his reflection in the mirror, panicking. Yukari had said something like this might happen. But he didn't expect it to be his own singer. He gripped the edge of the sink, forcing himself to remain calm. "It's only a suspicion," he muttered under his breath. "It's not even completely correct. He doesn't really know. At least... not yet..." But it was only a matter of time before the others found out.

She was right. He couldn't stay here. Not for much longer. _I have to leave,_ he thought, _and soon. They can't know what I am._

_They can't know that I'm a youkai._


End file.
